Benutzer Blog:Sandblitz/Die Abenteuer von Flash und seine Freunde
1 Staffel Hauptgegner: The Reverse Flash. Folgen: 23 folge 1 Die Retung eines tage gingen nur Sturm der Blitze und Attaras spatzieren die anderen waren zuhause aber dann passierte eine Umwelt Katastrophe alle Drachen schreien und schreien aber dan kamm Flash er rettete die Drachen und versuchte die Naturkatastrophe der Vulkan zu bendigen er suchte einen riesigen Stein groß genug um den Vulkan zu verstopfen er findete so einen Stein und verstopfte den Vulkan er hate alle Drachen gerretet und er gang wieder alle Drachen waren sehr glücklich weil sie die Naturkatastrophe überlebt haben. Folge 2 Baby Entführung Eines tages spielte Blitzschlag und dan kamm nightwar und entführte ihn er wollte blitschlag fressen attaras bemerckte das Blitzschlag verschwunden ist sturm der blitze dachte er seih weggelaufen aber sturm von attaras hat den vorfall gesehen und sagt das es nightwar war sturm der blitze war so wütend als er das hörte er gang zu nightwars zuhause und er fand Blitzschlag über Lava sturm der blitze war so wütend das er gegen nightwar kämpft am ende warn beide schwer verletzt nightwar gibt auf und sturm der blitze konnte Blitzschlag nachhause bringen und er betete das das nicht nochmal passiert. Folge 3 Der Fiese Krieg Teil 1 Eines Tages war Sturm der Blitze spazieren aber er merkte das etwas nicht stimmt er sah nämlich Blitzwaffe komisch lachen er brüllte ganz laut (Menschensprache) Ich werde den krieg gewinnen für immer und ewisch. Sturm der Blitze flog dort hin zu Blitzwaffe. Blitzwaffe wahr sehr wütend als er erwücht wurde er kämpfte und lässt ganze Drachen Armen auf Sturm der Blitze angreifen lassen. Er kämpfte unt kämpfte als er aufgegeben hat wurde er in einer Höhle eingespert.Er musste andauernd dachdenken wie er die Arme gerufen hat ohne zu brüllen oder was zu machen es musste ein anderer Drache gewessen sein der sie gerufen hat aber wer.Er konnte einen Ausweg der Höhle finden und ging zu Blitzwaffe um ihn in rede zu Stellen als er Blitzwaffes revier erreicht hat kämpften beide sofort wieder diesmal wurde Blitzwaffe kaogeschlagen. Sturm der Blitze brüllte (Menschensprache) Was ist dein plan. Blitzwaffe brüllte (Menschensprache) Ich möchte mit meinen Partner einen Stein den es nur einmal auf der Welt gibt auf die Welt schmeißen dann würde die hälfte der Welt zerstört sein und mein Partner heißt - Folge 4 Der Fiese Krieg Teil 2 Nightwar. Sturm der Blitze gang wieder er versuchte den Stein zu finden bevor Nightwar ihn findet. aber Sturm der Blitze hat Pech, Nightwar hat den Stein zuerst gefunden beide haben einen gefährlichen kampf gemacht als sie sich gefunden haben aber Sturm der Blitze hat verloren und Nightwar hat den Stein runtergewurfen als er hochgeflogen ist es gab eine riesige Explosion, Nightwar lachte vor freute aber Flash ist aufgetaucht und versuchte die Explosion zu stopen. Aber er versagte und starb. Das war ein trauriger Moment für Sturm der Blitze aber die Explosion konnte noch nicht geschtobt werden. Folge 5 Der Fiese Krieg Teil 3 Die Explosion breitete sich aus keiner konnte die Explosion aufhalten.Holzfäller hat die Explosion auch gesehen.Nun hängen aber alle drei Drachen am seidenen Faden auch Blitzwaffe ist in Gefahr keiner konnte die Explosion stopen,Flash war Tod wer könnte sie noch retten Sturm der Blitze blieb noch eine Wahl er musste aufgeben und fliehn und die Explosion übertritt die hälfte sie zersprengt nicht nur die helfte sondern das ganze alle Drachen brüllen und brüllen wer kann sie noch retten es scheint unmöglich zu sein. die Ganze Drachen Familien sind ihn Gefahr.Aber dann entdeckt Blitzwaffe einen Stein den es auch nur einmal auf der Welt gibt er schmies den Stein in die Explosion und dann hat die Explosion aufgehört und alles war so wie früher als hätte es die Explosion nie gegeben.Alle waren glücklich sie haben gejubelt und Flash wurde beerdigt.Blitzwaffe musste lebenslang in die Höhle eingespert werden bis alles genau wie früher war. Folge 6 Der Mysteriöse Drache Teil 1 Eines Tages ist Sturm der Blitze in die Drachen Schule gegangen und unterichtete.In der Zwischenzeit brüllte Blitzwaffe mit Nightwar (Menschensprache) Nightwar ich brauche deine Hilfe um auszubrehen Nightwar erwiederte: Nein du hast mich fast umgebracht Mistkerl. Nightwar gang wieder und Nightwar war Sturm der Blitzes neuer Freund.Als die Schule zuende war trafen sich Nightwar und Sturm der Blitze und redeten mit einander aber dann kamm eine helle Beleuchtung am Himmel und der Boden frierte ein,in der Beleuchtung war ein Drache.Sturm der Blitze hörte eine Stimme aber nur er er hörte:Sturm der Blitze schönn das ich dich auchmal knnenlerne und traue keinen Feinden egal ob er sich als Freund ausgibt. Dann sagte Nightwar cool wie er die Welt einfriert.Sturm der Blitze wusste jetze das Nightwar veratten will und griff an.Nightwar schrie: Wieso, wieso, wieso hast du mich veraten. Sturm der Blitze sagt: Ich bin in der überzal. Nightwar sagt:Nicht für lang. Dann kämpften beide aber die Welt gefriert in der Zwischenzeit konnte Blitzwaffe ausprechen und nach einer weile hörten beide auf zu kämpfen aber dann merkte er das Nightwar ihn garnicht verraten der grund war die ganze Zeit Folge 7 Der Mysteriöse Drache Teil 2 Der Mysteriöse Drache mit seiner trügerischen Stimme Nightwar wahr so wütend das er schrie:Du bist sowas von blöd ich weiß wer der Drache ist aber ich wird es dir nicht sagen du mistkerl.dann ist Nightwar abgehauen der Mysteriöse Drache auch.Sturm der Blitze wusste das er hilfe brauche aber alle freunde warn beschäftigt außer einer namens Blitz.Er gang dan zu Bliz und erzähläte ihn alles was passiert ist.Blitz antwortete:Dann müssen wir Nightwar finden wen nur er weiß wer der mysteriöse Drache ist. dan gingen sie los um Nightwar zu finden aber ein Hindernis kam sie sahen einen Schneller Stachel voll vorschwomm mit roten leuchtenden augen,sie stellten ihn zur rede aber der Kerl war so schnell wie Flash konnte das Flash sein als er abgehauen ist kam auch Nightwar.Blitz hat ihn sofort mit einer art Pfeil abgeschossen aus Holz er sagte danach:Diese zeug habe ich erfunden es sorgt dafür das du dein Blitz für eine weile nicht benutzen kannst dan griff Blitz ihn sofort mit einem Blitz ab Nightwar war betäubt aber der Schnelle Stachel taucht wieder auf und ist sofort wieder weg.Sturm der Blitze fragte sich wer ist dieser Drache. Folge 8 Das Gespräch *Nightwar wurde in die Zelle gespärt. *Sturm der Blitze: Was hast du uns zu erzählen. *Nightwar: Garnichts. *Blitz: Du hast was zu erzählen na los. *Nightwar: wieso sollte ich. *Blitz: Na los oder willst du noch ein Blitz abekommen. *Nightwar: Na gut über was wollt ihr hören. *Blitz: Du weißt was wir wollen,wir wollen das du uns sagst wer der Mysteriöse Drache ist. *Sturm der Blitze: Und weißt du auch was über einen Schnellen Stachel bescheid der genauso schnell wie Flash ist. *Nightwar: Natürlich. *Blitz: Erzähl uns einfach alles. *Nightwar: Ok,der Mysteriöse Drache ist ein Leuchtender Fluch. *Sturm der Blitze: Wie erklärst du sein ganzes Eis. *Nightwar: Er hat mikt seinem gift mit Stein und Holz herumexperiementiert. *Blitz: Und was weißt du über den Schnellen Stachel. *Nightwar: Sehr viel,er war einmal der Bruder von Flash und er wurde auch Blitzschnell als er von seinem besten Freunde verraten wurde dann hat er keine Freunde mehr gehabt er war traurig und verletzt als er zurück kam haben ihn alle mist oder misset genant dann ist er in einen Tunel gefallen und dann verschluckte er ausfersehen einen Stein und dann wurde er Blitzschnell und wollte sich an der Familie seiner Freunden rechen. *Blitz: Danke für dein Gespräch. *Sturm der Blitze: Wir müssen dann gehen noch einen schönen Tag. Folge 9 Reverse Flash Blitz und Sturm der Blitze sind nachhause geflogen haben sie Duftblüte begegnet aber dann kamm sofort Reverse Flash und entführte Blitz.Duftblüte schrie:Bliiiiiiiiiiitz.Sturm der Blitze brüllte:Wir werden ihn finden versprochen. *Blitz: Lassen sie mich aus dieser Höhle. *Reverse Flash: Nein. *Blitz: Sie sind es sie sind der Drache mit den leuchtenden roten Augen *Reverse Flash: Ja du Dummkopf dachtest du wirklich ich bin Flash ich bin fast das gesamte Gegenteil von ihm und Ich werde Duftblüte töten. *Blitz: Sie werden sie nicht einmahl anrühren. *Reverse Flash: Doch ich bin schneller als Flash und bin so unbesiegbar und ich kenne ein Geheimnis von dir und das von Sturm der Blitzes. Folge 10 Zeitreise Sturm der Blitze fält nichts ein wie er Blitz zurückholen kann aber eine einzig Sache fiel ihn noch ein Zeitreise er musste aber nachdenken wie er das hinkriegt mit voller Geschwindigkeit würde es funktzunieren :brüllte Sturm der Blitze er musste mit Duftblüte eine Zeitreise machen er überlegt wie er superschnell werden kann aber leichter gesagt als getan denn wie sollte er es schaffen Blitzschnell zu sein in der Zwischenzeit *Reverse Flash: Du und Sturm der Blitze ward auf einer Insel früher böse und ich weiß was er vor hat Sturm der Blitze eine Zeitreise ich werde ihnen folgen. *Blitz: Neeeeeeeeeeeein. Folge 11 Die Zeitreise Sturm der Blitze hat es geschaft eine Lösung zu finden wie er eine Zeitreise macht. *Reverse Flash: Ich werde gehen, ich mache eine Zeitreise. dan geht Reverse Flash *Blitz: Bemerkt er nicht das die Gitter in den ich gefangen bin aus Fisch besteht ich esse den Fisch jetze einfach. Sturm der Blite macht eine Zeitreise in dem er eine gewaltige Geschwindigkeit erreicht hat.Dann hat er sofort Reverse Flash gesehen als Kind wie er gehänselt wird er gang sofort dazwischen aber dann kamm sofort Reverse Flash erwachsen. *Sturm der Blitze: Wieso tust du das alles *Reserve Flash: Weil meine Freunde mich veratten haben. *Sturm der Blitze: Nur weil sie dich gehänselt haben ist es kein grund sie und seine Familie zu töten. *Reverse Flash: Nein ich habe sie nur auf was aufmerksam gemacht und sie beenden einfach die Freundschaft. *Sturm der Blitze: Das ist trotzdem kein grund. *Reverse Flash: Doch ist es ich werde dich jetze töten im kampf. *Sturm der Blitze: Bitte nicht ich versuche dir doch zu helfen kein krimmineler zu sein. Folge 12 Das Schwarze Loch *Sturm der Blitze: Komm schon bitte. aber Reverse Flash hört nicht zu beide kämpfen bis zum Tod keiner gibt auf reisen durch raum und Zeit bis sie zu realen Welt gekommen sind sah die ganze Grau und Schwarz Reverse Flash verschwand auf einmal und Sturm dr Blitze wird von Nightwar entführt. *Sturm der Blitze: Nightwar wass soll das wieso bist du der Alpha. *Nightwar: Wieso tust du so als kenne ich dich. *Sturm der Blitze: Doch wir kennen uns. *Nightwar: Nein das tun wir nicht. Dann auf einmal kamm Flashgaus ein Portal. *Sturm der Blitze: Du lebst. *Flash: Ja ich war nie tot,du bist durch die Zeit gereist dabei hast du Partikel freigesetzt da wird sich was bilden. *Sturm der Blitze: Was denn. *Flash: EIN SCHWARZES LOCH. und es kommt auch eins.Alle Drachen schreien und schreien. *Flash: Nur ich kann diese Schwarze Loch aufhalten. *Sturm der Blitze: Pass auf dich auf. und dann stürzt sich Flash totesmutig in das Schwarze Loch. Folge 13 Aus der Zukunft Flash hat es mit hoher Geschwindigkeit geschaft Das Schwarze Loch aufzuhalten. Alle jubelten und jubelten *Reverse Flash: Du bist tot Flash. *Flash: Wieso glaubst du das. *Reverse Flash: Oder doch besser nicht. *Flash: Wieso. *Reverse Flash: Weil ich du bin ich komm aus dein späteren ich aus der Zukunft. *Flash: Wie kann das sein. *Reverse Flash: Das ist halt so *Flash: Aber es stört mich nicht wenn ich dich einspere. und so beginnt der kampf aber Reverse Flash ist ihn überlegen. *Reverse Flash: Ich bin aus der Zukunft und kenne alle deiner kampftechnicken und Tricks, das ist der grund wieso ich die ganzen Jahre dir überlegen war. *Flash: Also bist du ich aus der Zukunft. *Reverse Flash: Ich werde dich einsperren bewacht vom Titan dem gefälichsten Drachen überhaupt. Folge 14 Der Knast Flash wurde eingespert mit einem Knast genossen. *Flash: Hi wer bist du. *Schneddi: Ich bin Schneddi und du. *Flash: Flash. *Schneddi: Der Flash du bist es ich bin ihr grösster fän. *Flash: Danke und ich weiß wie ich ausbreche in dem ich meinen Stachel benutze. und schon brechen Flash und Schneddi aus aber Reverse Flash kamm. *Reverse Flash: Ihr habt mich sehr überacht ihr arbeitet zusammen den kurz bevor Flash zu Reverse Flash wird wirst du Schneddi töten. sorry das die geschichte heute so kurz ist. Folge 15 Der Selbstmord *Schneddi: Wie jetze ich bekomme langsam angst. *Flash: Glaub ihn nicht er lügt. *Reverse Flash: Nein das tue ich nicht,du wirst es tun die Zukunft kann man nicht entkommen. *Flash: Wieso sollte ich das tun. *Reverse Flash: Weil Schneddi in der Frau verliebt ist und auch akpzeptiert wird von der Frau und du bist in der Frau auch verliebt und bist neidisch. *Flash: AUCH WENN Hätte ich das nie getan. *Schneddi: Ich bin bereit verlobt in Scheiris. *Reverse Flash: Siehst du. *Flash: Wieso sollte ich das tun selbst dafür hätte ich das nie getan. *Titan: I Hamm Titan. *Schneddi was ist das.4 *Reverse Flash: Mein Drache. *Flash: Du entkommst mir nicht so schnell. und nun kämpfen beide einen spektakulären kampf. und dabei ensteht schon wieder ein Schwarzes Loch. *Flash: Was soll das ganze. *Reverse Flash: Ich werde mich in das Schwarze Loch schmeißen. *Flash: Wieso. *Reverse Flash: Für die Zukunft. Folge 16 Die Zukunft kann man nicht entkommen *Schneddi: Wieso hat er Selbstmord begann. *Flash: Keine Ahnung. *Schneddi: Wolln wir eine Trinken gehen neuer bester Freund. *Flash: Ok. *Schneddi: Nachdem Reverse Flash besiegt ist ist alles besser geworden. *Flash: Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. *Schneddi: wieso: *Flash: Er hat gesagt das er es für die Zukunft gemacht hat. *Schneddi: Ok und kuk mal diese Scharfe Frau an.Hallo wie heißen sie? *Scheiris: Scheris. *Flash: Schneddi könn wir mal kurz da im Raum reden. *Schneddi: Ok. *Flash: Weißt du noch als Reverse Flash gesagt hat das ich dich töte weil ich neidisch bin auf dich. *Schneddi ängstlich: Ja. *Flash: Naja und sie heißt Scheris genau wie Reverse Flash gesagt hat und ich bin in sie verliebt genau wie du. *Schneddi: Anscheinend kann man die Zukunft garnicht entkommen. Folge 17 Der Mord Ein Tag ist vergangen und Flash schläft *Nightwar: Flash ich weiß das du schläfst und ich werde dir dieses Serum infizieren dann wirst du so wütend das du bereit bist jemanden zu töten. Am nächsten morgen wacht Flash sehr wütend auf. *Sturm der Blitze: Flash du bist wieder da *Flash: GEH MIR NICHT AUF DIE NERVEN DU ELENTE SAU. *Sturm der Blitze: Was soll das jetze. Aber Flash antwortet nicht und Sturm der Blitze geht zu Blitz. *Blitz: Was ist denn los. *Sturm der Blitze: Flash hat mich schlimm beleidigt als hast der mich. *Blitz: Merkwürdig was hast du denn gemacht. *Sturm der Blitze: Garnichts als er damals entführt worde von Reverse Flash und als er zurück kamm hat er mich beleidigt. Blitz: Das müssen wir auf den grund gehen. *Sturm der Blitze: Da bin ich genau deine Meinung bin ich auch. *Schneddi: Scheiris wird mich heiraten wolln juhu. *Flash: Hallo Schneddi warum klaust du meine verlobte. *Schneddi: Ich weiß was du vorhast bitte nicht aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. *Reverse Flash: Hahahahaha. Folge 18 Die Wechselflügler Insel Es war einmal ein Wechselflüger namens Immerflügler er behärchte die Wechselflügler Insel. *Blitzschlag: Papa kannst du mir die eine Legende vorlesen. *Sturm der Blitze: Das geht jetze nicht tut mir leid, wir haben ein Reverse Flash Problem *Blitz: Sturm der Blitze, ich hab etwas herausgefunden. *Sturm der Blitze: Was denn. *Blitz: Es gibt ein Serum auf der Wechselflügler Insel das Reverse Flash die Geschwindigkeit rauben kann. *Attaras: Bist du sicher das Flash Reverse Flash geworden ist. *Holzfäller: Leute im Revier von Schneddi ist Schneddis Leiche gefunden worden. *Sturm der Blitze: WAS, das kann nicht sein wie kann das denn sein. *Holzfäller: Er wurde von einer Blitzschnellen Hand getötet. *Sturm der Blitze: Ok ich muss los zur Wechselflügler Insel wer will mitkommen. keiner meldet sich *Sturm der Blitze: Nagut der nicht mitkommt mach Blitzschlags ecke sauber. dann meldeten sich alle.Dann gangen alle los zur Wechsrlflügler Insel. *Sturm der Blitze: Es ist leise hier zu leise. *Blitz: Da ist das Serum. *Immerflügler: Nicht so Schnell. *Sturm der Blitze wer bist du. *Immerflügler: Ich bin Immerflügler. *Blitzschlag: WAS, du bist doch eine Legende *Immerflügler: Na und, verschwinde du kleines Miststück. *Sturm der Blitze: Hey niemand redet so mit meinen Sohn. Dann machen beide einen Spektakulären Kampf und Sturm der Blitze gewinnt. *Sturm der Blitze: KENNST DU REVERSE FLASH. *Immerflügler: JA NATÜRLICH DU MISTSTÜCK: *Sturm der Blitze: Was weist du über ihn. *Immerflügler: Wir sind Freunde und er wollte Selbstmord machen damit er als geist Flash Körper kontrolliert und erut so als ist er Flash aus der Zukunft aber aus der Zukuft kommt er. *Sturm der Blitze: Das heißt er hat uns ausgetrickst die gnze Zeit er hat uns ausgetrickst ich glaube wir müssen mehr über ihn herausfinden aber wie. Folge 19 Reverse Flash züchtet Titan *Immerflügler: Hier siehst du das ist Reverse Flash. *Sturm der Blitze: Und WAS KANN MAN DA HERAUSFINDEN. *Immerflügler: Er züchtet da einen Drachen mit allen Titandrachen gemeinsam und er nannte ihn Titan er hatte ihn gezähmt und reitet ihn. schuldigung für die sehr kurze geschichte dafür gibt es noch eine Geschichte. Folge 20 Schneddi ist der Vater von Reverse Flash *Sturm der Blitze: Was das kann nicht sein. aber plötzlich verschwindet Immerflügler. *Blitz: Wo ist er hin. *Sturm der Blitze: Keine Ahnung. *Schneddi: Ich lebe noch das kann nicht sein wieso lebe ich noch. *Reverse Flash: Weil ich dir geholfen habe ich brauche dich. *Schneddi: Wofür. *Reverse Flash: Ich will sie beschüzen den sie sind mein Vater. Schuldigung für die kurze geschichte dafür kommt heute noch eine. Folge 21 Titan *Schneddi: Das kann nicht sein. *Reverse Flash: Das ist es aber. *Blitz: Sturm der Blitze, ich bekomm merkwürdige Signale von einer Höhle, namens nicht betreten. *Sturm der Blitze: Wieso heißt die Höhle nicht betreten. *Blitz: Weil Leute die da drin warn nie wieder rausgekommen sind dann sind alle ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Höhle gegangen. *Blitzschlag: Papa hier ist es unheimlich. *Sturm der Blitze: Ich sagte doch das du nicht mitkommen darfst aber nein. *Titan: I heam Titan. *Blitz wer bist du. *Titan: Titan der Drache der sprechen kann. *Blitz: Das können wir alle. *Titan: Nein nur ich und Reverse Flash mein Reiter hat mir befohlen euch zu töten. und dann greift Titan an alle wurden verletzt. Aber dann kamm Blitz und hat ihn vergiftet und sie konnten gehen. *Blitz: Ah das tut echt weh überall Blut wie bei jeden, wenigsten ist er jetze Tod . *Sturm der Blitze da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Folge 22 Zusammenarbeit Er hat recht der Titan springt ganz weit weg von einem Berg. *Blitz: Was sollen wir nur tun wir haben keine Chongs gegen The Reverse Flash. *Holzfäller: The Reverse Flash seit wann nennst du ihn so. *Blitz: Seit gestern. *Sturm der Blitze: Wir müssen was finden das The Reverse Flash und The Flash von ihren körper trennt und es tut mir leid es zu sagen aber wir brauchen einen bösen Skrill der uns weiterhilft. *Blitz: Du meinst doch nicht etwa. *Sturm der Blitze: Doch den meine ich. Dann ging Sturm der Blitze. *Nightwar: Oh Sturm der Blitze schönn das du auch einmal auftauchst. *Sturm der Blitze: ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dann gingen beite zurück. *Blitz: Ah Nightwar du Miststück, weißt du eigentlich wie viel WIR ANSTELLEN MUSSTEN UM DICH ZU KRIEGEN. *Sturm der Blitze: Beruhig dich Blitz. *Nightwar: Also bei was soll ich euch helfen. *Sturm der Blitze: Als Kind warst du ein experte für Körper Sachen. *Nightwar: Und ich soll euch helfen Reverse Flash und Flash körper zu trennen. *Blitz: WOHER WEIST DU DAS. *Nightwar: Ich hatte mit ihn zusammengearbeitet und jetze aber nicht mehr. *Blitz: Hmmm. *Sturm der Blitze: Was kannst du dafür machen. *Nightwar: Die Erfindung gibt's schon lange, hier ist sie und bye bye. *Blitz: ICH WUSSTE DOCH DAS ER UND VERRÄT. *Sturm der Blitze: Sorry. *Reverse Flash: Hi, ich bin hier unten. dann flog Sturm der Blitze nach unten. *Sturm der Blitze: Was willst du hier. *Reverse Flash: Mich entschuldigen und ich möchte mit euren Team zusammenarbeiten. *Sturm der Blitze: Erstens was du getan hast reicht keine Entschuldigung und zweitens ich habe gerade gelernt böse Drachen nicht zu vertrauen. *Reverse Flash: Dann kämpfen wir alleine. Dann sprang Attaras runter. *Reverse Flash: Denkst du deine Frau kann mich besiegen. Dann sprang Blitz herunter. *Reverse Flash: Hi Blitz, wir sind wieder Feinde vor kurzen warn wir Freunde. Dann sprang noch Holzfäller runter. *Sturm der Blitze: Gegen uns alle vier kannst du nicht besiegen. *Reverse Flash: Ach glaub mir das wird ein großer Spaß werden. *Sturm der Blitze: Dann kämpfen wir. Dann begann der Kampf. Folge 23 Die Trennung|Das Finale *Blitz: Ich hab euch reingelegt, ich bin in Wirklichkeit immer noch böse. *Reverse Flash: Das stimmt ich hab euch reingelegt. Dann kämpften alle. *Sturm der Blitze: ich brauche die Erfindung von Nightwar. Dann wirft Sturm der Blitze die Erfindung. *Holzfäller: Es funktioniert, Beide Trennen ihre Körper. *Flash: ecklich es stinckt nach Mundgeruch da drine. *Reverse Flash: Nein nein wieso. Dann wurde Reverse Flash gefangen genommen und Blitz ist verschwunden. *Flash: Also jetzt bist du gefangen was ist dein Plan. *Reverse Flash: Ach es ist so mein Drache Titan sollte euch ablencken damit ich Schneddi entführn kann und ich wollte dich Töten den Rest sag ich nicht. Dann gang Flash wieder und plötzlich kamm ein Lauter Knall. *Sturm der Blitze: Was war das. Dann gang Flash wieder zurück. *Reverse Flash: Ich hab euch reingelegt, denkt ihr sowas kann MICH AUFHALTEN. *Flash: WIESO WUSSTE ICH DASS DU BIST SCHLAU ABER NICHT ZU SCHLAU. Dann kämpften beide. *Sturm der Blitze: Da stimmt was nicht, ich muss rausgehen Beeilung. *Reverse Flash: Ich gewinne Flash im kampf war ich dir überlegen und das war ich schon immer ich gewinne Flash. Plötzlich löste sich Reverse Flash ihn Staub auf, Flash fragte sich wieso. dann gangen alle raus und da war ein überstarkes Schwarzes Loch. *Flash: Das war sein Plan, er wollte die welt zerstören ich muss es aufhalten auch wenn es stärker ist als das letzte. Dann stürzte er sich totesmutig in das Schwarze Loch. Staffel 2 Hauptgegner: Titan. Folgen:5 Folge 24 Reverse Flash Rückkehr *Sturm der Blitze: Das wird er nicht schaffen, das Schwarze Loch ist viel zu stark und er wurde geschwächt als Reverse Flash unter seine kontrolle war. Flash hat verloren aber er konnte das Schwarze Loch unter kontrolle halten für 1 Monat. *Holzfäller: Leute sit mal was ich gefunden habe. Dann gingen alle los Das ist Schneddi er lebt wieder. *Schneddi: Wer seit ihr und warum lebe ich. *Sturm der Blitze: Holzfäller hat dich zum leben erwegt. *Schneddi: Das ist nicht gut denn ich hab Selbstmord gemacht damit es Reverse Flash nie gegeben hat denn ich bin sein Vater und Reverse Flash kommt aus der Zukunft und weil ich wieder lebe heißt das. *Sturm der Blitze: Das es Reverse Flash wieder gibt und ich lasse dich nicht töten. *Holzfäller: und was ist mit dem Schwarzen Loch und übrigins ich habe gerade die Naricht gekriegt dasReverse Flash im Gefängnis liegt. *Sturm der Blitze: Mir fällt da was ein, ich werde ins Gefängnis gehen den ich brauche zwei Speedster. *Flash: Ein momentmal stimmt es was ich denke. Dann gang Sturm der Blitze sofort ins Gefängnis. Sturm der Blitze: Reverse Flash. *Reverse Flash: Was willst du einen alten Feind besuchen. *Sturm der Blitze: Nein ich brauche deine Hilfe, du hast richtig verstanden ich brauch deine Hilfe. Folge 25 Vom Feind zum Freund *Reverse Flash: Und wieso sollt ich das tun und was kommt als gegen Leistung. *Sturm der Blitze: Du bekommst Freiheit für immer und ewig. *Reverse Flash: Nagut ich helfe dir. Dann gangen beide zur Bucht. *Flash: Bist du verückt er kann uns verraten. *Sturm der Blitze: Das Risiko gehe ich ein und Reverse Flash wenn du uns verätst, bring ich dich um denn ich weiß wie schlau du bist. *Attaras: Wenn duuns verätst, bring ich dich um. *Holzfäller: Wenn du nur danach denkst uns zu veraten... *Reverse Flash: Bringst du mich um die Liste wird immer länger warte Sturm der Blitze ich kann ein Tchat bauen ich komm aus der Zukunft vergessen und es ist schon fertig ich steuere, ihr wisst ja nicht wie das geht. *Sturm der Blitze: Ich weiß du bist gegen uns aber wie wärs wenn du dich mit uns verbintest. *Reverse Flash: Nagut, aber unter einer Bedingung, wenn du mir sagst wer ich wirklich bin. *Sturm der Blitze: Wie meinst du das, ahhh wir fallen. Folge 26 Angriff von Blitz *Sturm der Blitze: Blitz, komm zu dier bitte. *Blitz: Das ist mein wahres ich. *Flash: Nein das ist es nicht, bitte, bitte. *Reverse Flash: Blitz, Blitz, Blitz, auch wie sehr ich dich hasse aber du sollst zur guten seite kommen. *Blitz: Nein das ist mein wahres ich, ich werde euch alle töten. Dann setzte Blitz eine Attacke ein die alle kaoschlägt. *Blitz: Hier Titan hier sind Sturm der Blitze Flash Reverse Flash. *Titan: Guht ich werde sie alle töten. *Flash: Blitz bitte bitte. in einem anderen ort. *Fremder Skrill: Ich werde die Welt retten das ist mein Ziel. *Unbekannter: Hi Mill. *Mill: Wer bist du. *Unbekannte: Ich bin Deadshot Blödman. Dann wurde Mill durch Leaser getötet. *Deadshot: Ein Ziel ausgeschaltet, dass wird Rhas al gul freuen. sorry das die geschichte so kurz ist. Folge 27 Deadshot *Flash: Wer bist du. *Deadshot: Ich bin Deadshot A****loch. *Flash: Wieso hast du in getötet. *Deadshot: Für Rhas al gul. *Flash: Wer ist Rhas al gul. *Deadshot: Geht dich nichts an. *Flash: Doch das tut es. *Deadshot: Wieso gibt's du dich noch als Held aus, du wirst eh zu Reverse Flash. *Flash: Immerflügler sagte überzeugend die warheit das es nicht stimmt. *Deadshot: Nein, er kann überzeugend lügen. *Flash: Das heißt ich werde zu Reverse Flash. Bei Titans Höhle *Sturm der Blitze: Flash konnte abhauen wir nicht. *Reverse Flash: Ich auch, Bye Bye. *Sturm der Blitze: Hey was soll das. *Alle Wächter: Reverse Flash ist ausgebrochen. Dann hat Reverse Flash alle mit ein schlag ermordet. *Reverse Flash: Bye Bye ihr MotherF*cker. Sory das die Geschichte so kurz ist. Informatitonen Ab ende der 3 Staffel wird es extra folgen geben und die 2 staffel hat nur 5 folgen tut mir leid aber ich möchte unbedingt zu 3 staffel umfahren mit black Flash. Folge 28 Auserirdich|Das Finale 1 Monat ist vergangen. *Flash: Das Schwarze Loch, sch*iße. *Titan: Ihr seit alle tot- Aber dann wurde das Gefängnis aufgesaugt vom Schwarzen Loch. *Titan: Misst wieso musste das schwarze Loch grade jetz kommen. *Reverse Flash: Wieso solltest du leben du Herschen veräter. Dann hatte Reverse Flash Titen getötet. *Flash: Nur noch das Schwarze Loch. *Reverse Flash: das werden wir beide machen. Dann haben beide das Schwarze Loch aufgehalten, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat in Alien Flash berührt und seine kraft wurde kopiert aber danach ist Reverse Flash wieder verschwunden. *Schneddi: Was willst du. *Reverse Flash ich impfieziere dier ein Serum das Auserirdisch ist,ich habe es eingefangen als es Flash Kraft kopiert hat ich werde es dir infizieren wenn es wirkt wirst du erst sehr wütend dan wirst du zu Black Flash. 3 Staffel Hauptgegner: Black Flash,Deathstroke Folgen: ? Folge 29 Transformation *Flash: Schneddi wo warst du die ganze Zeit. *Schneddi: Reverse Flash hat mir ein Serum infiziert er sagt es wer Außerirdisch. *Flash: Wenn er sagt das es Außerirdisch, müssen wir mit ihn sprechen. *Flash: Reverse Flash, wieso hast du Schneddiein Außerirdisches Serum infiziert und was ist das für ein Serum. *Reverse Flash: Das ist vom Planeten Black Evil, der Planet wurde durchs Schwarze Loch wohl verbunden und hat deine Kraft kopiert. *Flash: Und was gibt's noch zum erzählen. *Reverse Flash: Ich habe es gefangen das Älien es war eine Flüssigkeit das wenn es ein Wirt trifft kontroliert er denn Wirt genau wie bei Schneddi, es ist sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar, wirst du es versuchen aufzuhalten wird es sich rächen und die Rache betritt dich sehr. *Schneddi: DU A****LOCH ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN. *Flash: Hey, bleib ruich. *Reverse Flash: Es wirkt. *Schneddi: ICH HABE AUF EINMAL KURZ ZEITLUPE GESEHEN IHR A****LÖCHER: *Flash: Bleib ruich, bitte. *Schneddi: FLASH LEG DICH NICHT MIT MIR AN SONST TÖTE ICH ALLES WAS DIR WAS BEDEUTET. Dann gang Schneddi. *Reverse Flash: Jetze wirt er zum gefährlichsten Wesen der gesamten Galaxy, Black Flash. *Schneddi: Was passiert mit mir, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Eine Minute später. *Black Flash: Diese Kraft fühlt sich gut an jetze töte ich Reverse Flash und Flash durch Zweifel. Folge 30 Herzinfackt *Sturm der Blitze: Was ist nur mit Schneddi los. *Reverse Flash: Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Irgendwo anderst. *Räuber: Das wird ein fund wärden, AHHHHHHHHH, Hilfe. *Deathstroke: Hallo, ihr sed tot es seiden ihr zeigt mir die Zeitmaschine. *Räuber: Da hinten. *Deathstroke: Danke aber nun muss ich dich töten. *Räuber: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Black Flash: Verschwinde Sleid Wilson. *Deathstroke: Woher kenn sie mein Namen. *Black Flash: Wieso töten wir nicht gemeinsam Flash. *Flash: Schneddi, bitte, das hätte Scheiris nicht gewollt. *Black Flash: Ich muss dicht töten. Dann hat Black Flash in angegriffen und Flash kriegt ein Herzinfackt. *Holzfäller: Flaaaaaaaaaaaaash. Dann tötete Black Flash Holzfäller. Folge 31 Größte Herausforderung *Attaras: Holfäller bitte sterb nicht. *Attaras: Bitte Leute hilft mir. *Black Flash: Niemand wird dir noch helfen, weil du for her tot bist. *Sturm der Blitze: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN, nein. *Black Flash: Bye bye ihr Dummköpfe. *Flash: Wie hab ich den Herinfackt überlebt. *Reverse Flash: Normale Drachen tötet Black Flash sofort aber Speedster da brauch er länger. *Flash: Er hat Attaras und Holzfäller getötet. *Reverse Flash: Hört auf zu zweifeln das will Black Flash doch noch, denn ihr haltet euch damit selber auf. *Sturm der Blitze: ACHA FÜR SIE IST DAS NUR EIN CHACH SPIEL RICHTIG WELCHE DRACHEN MÜSSEN NOCH GEOPFERT WERDEN, ABER IST IHN KLAR DS SIE IHN ERSCHAFEN HABEN REVERSE FLASH. *Reverse Flash: Anscheinen ist Black Flash die größte Bedrohung aller Zeiten wir brauchen Verstärkung. Folge 32 Aufbau der Justic Legende *Räuber: Oliver Queen, auch bekannt als Arrow, ergeben sie sich. *Arrow: Niemals. Dann tötete Arrow den Räuber. *Polizist: Oliver Queen sie sind verhaftet. Irgendwo anderst. *Reverse Flash: Ich weiß das es euch schwer fällt mir zu verzeien. *Flash: Ganz genau denn ich hab ein Freund wegen dir verloren, nun ist er denn Symbionten ausgesetzt, die sogar Außerirdisch sind. *Reverse Flash: Ich weiß es tut mir auch unendlich leid, aber du musst verstehe ich habe es für die Justic Legende gemacht. *Flash: Was ist die Justic Legende. *Reverse Flash: Ein Team aus der Zukunft, aus Flash, Arrow, Firestorm und Green Lantern, ihr braucht alle eine Herausforderung um das Team zu schaffen. *Flash: Nagut ich verzeih dir aber nur noch das eine mal. *Arrow: Ich habe von euch gehört. *Flash: Arrow; Reverse Flash hat dich grade erwähnt. *Arrow: Arbeitet ihr für Black Flash. *Flash: Nein, nie im Leben. *Arrow: Ok ich vertraue euch. *Flash: Was ist den los. *Arrow: Weißt du, mein Vater hat sich erschosen nur um mein Leben zu retten, nach einen Schiffs Unfall, nur das ich überlebe, danach strandete ich auf der Insel Lian yu, das warn die schlimmsten 5 Jahre meines Lebens, als ich zurück kamm wurde ich zu Arrow aber ich kamm zu einer Drachen Insel, die hatte ich noch nie gesehen, aber mein Vater hatte mir bevor er starb eine Liste gegeben darauf warn Namen geschrieben die in dieser Zeit gelangte Menschen die Stadt, also meine Stadt zu grunde gerichtet haben. *Reverse Flash: Erschossen mit einer Pistole. *Arrow: Ja genau. *Reverse Flash: Aber die Pistole gibt es erst später. *Arrow: Ich komme aus den Jahr 2015. *Reverse Flash: Was, wir haben erst 1115, anscheinend ist Lian yu eine Zeitreise Insel. *Flash: Das wird mir langsam unheimlich. *Reverse Flash: Black Flash hörst du mich. *Black Flash: Ja. *Reverse Flash: Gut, Flash hat Unterstützung von Arrow bekommen aus dem Jahr 2015. *Black Flash: Ok dann müssen wir Eine Bedrohung höher schalten. Fortsetzung Folgt Arrow und Flash müssens ins jahr 2015 reisen um ein großes Geheimnis raus zu kriecken aber leichter gesagt als getan, die Folge Heißt... Folge 33, 2015 Teil 1 *Reverse Flash: Also, wo ist Lian yu. *Arrow: Reverse Flash sie haben das Land zu grunde gerichtet. *Flash: Wieso, was hat er gemacht. *Arrow: Er hat mit Black Flash gesprochen. *Reverse Flash: Du wusstest zu viel, also muss ich euch töten. *Reverse Flash: Er wird euch töten. *Flash: Wer. *Reverse Flash: Black Flash, ER WIRD EUCH TÖTEN FLASH UND AUCH ALLE ANDERE AUCH ZUERST TÖTET ER EURE FREUNDE UND VERLOBTEN ODER VERLIEBTEN UND DANACH TÖTET ER DIE KWELLE EUCH DANACH ZERSTÖRT ER DIE GANZE WELT BIS ER ALLES ZERSTÖRT HAT VERSTANDEN. Dann verschwand Reverse Flash. *Flash: Was hat er gesagt, oh nein er ist tatzächlich die stärkste Bedrohung die wir jemals haben, aber woher weiß er das ich zb ihn irgendjemanden verliebt bin. *Arrow: In wenn denn, vertrau mir ich weiß wie man ein Weibchen beeindruckt. *Flash: Arrow du bist ein Mensch, ich ein Drache. *Arrow: Dann ab nach Lian yu. *Flash: Nein, ich kenn ein anderen weg in die Zukunft zu reisen. *Arrow: Wie denn. *Flash: Super Geschwindigkeit. Dann reisten sie in der Zeit. Deutschland 2015 Köln. *Moija: Ist das Projekt fertig zu Sicherheit meiner Familie. *Arbeiter: Ja Frau Gnarf. Folge 34, 2015 Teil 2 *Flash: Anscheinend ist das Köln. *Arrow: Dann möchte ich mal dner und andere Youtuber treffen. Irgendwo anderst. *Moija: Der SYMBIONT WO IST ER. *Slad wilson: In Sicherheit. *Moija: Ich glaube ihn nicht. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blogs